The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 13
TAD13 a new fiend! AN This is the start of a new epic quest to find Dally! Chapter 13 of The Assassin's Diaries: Travels!!! lolololololololololololololol Its been weeks since the evil templars had left Mystique Falls because Alex chased them off. Since then he and the others have spent all their time having fun and having sex (A/N Not that sex isn't fun of course ) because with Julie and Elena and Bonnie gone no one runs the school anymore. However one day Alex wakes up in his bed at dawn and exhibitionates on the balcony to greet the jolly morning sun when he hears the swift sound of a shadow moving behind and above him. He turned around to see a man on the roof! Alex is like "WTF" and climbed the wall to see who it is. Its a man wearing all white clothes with a hood covering most of his face. "OMG your like an old day assassin!" Alex whispers loudly. "Thats because I am. I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Ezio elucubrates. "Lol you think I'm stupid you lived during the renaissance like millions of years ago!" "No I was reborn to help you fight the Templars." "Oh okay then." Then Ezio pulls down his hood and reveals that he's a hot man in his early twenties with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and chocolate eyes (A/N I know that's a shade of brown but its not shitty boring brown like Stephan and Elena's). "OMG your like, so hot." Alex says. "I know right?" Ezio says with a smile and Alex jumps on him and starts undressing him right there on the roof. But suddenly... ...Derek and Damon and Jeremy and Tyler show up! "Are you cheating on us?" Jeremy sadfaced. "What? Wait no I haven't done anything yet so thats not cheating!" (A/N I heard my dad tell that to Derek on the phone when I was in the US thats why he didn't want to see me) "NO YOUR A CHEATER!" dAmon (A/N shoutout do deviantArt which is a lovely site eve though it's full of templars) cries out and runs away. "Hell come around." Derek says. "You're pretty hot." He tells Ezio. "Thanks you're not so bad yourself." "Thank you :3 " Derek blushes sayingly. But before they can go any further Jeremy throws a bucket of cold water at all of them because hes a little tired of all the hornyness around him (A/N plus he wants Tyler for himself now that selfish bastard ) "Oh wait!" Ezio remembers reminiscently. "I remember why I'm here! I have to warn you Alexandra Hawke Shion Miles." "Really of what?" "You are in a great danger, the templars are looking for a new weapon to destroy you? It's a girl called Dally Darkblood." "OMG we have to find her and kill her then!" Alex creams. "Exactly and I will guide you to her... In Britain!" lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololol AN So yeah their now going to Hogwarts isn't that awesome! Characters *Alex *Julie (mentioned) *Elena (mentioned) *Bonnie (mentioned) *Ezio *Stefan (mentioned) *Derek *Damon *Jeremy *Tyler *Dally (mentioned) Notes Chapter 13